


负号

by cold_liewaste



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_liewaste/pseuds/cold_liewaste
Relationships: Marcus/John Wick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	负号

等到一切都安定下来的时候——我是指John又重新为了那个名不虚传的杀神的时候——John认为自己已经寻求到了他几年以来所渴求的平静，或者说是，平衡。  
回忆就是现在的John Wick存在的意义。回忆扣动的每一次扳机，回忆敌人的脉搏在手下慢慢减弱的跳动，回忆和Helen的一颦一笑，回忆她的的嘴唇贴在自己脸上的柔软触感，回忆她离开时的痛苦绝望，回忆愤怒。一切就这样重复再重复，他就徒劳无功地把巨石推上山顶的西西弗斯，任劳任怨，一遍又一遍的回忆。  
自然，他也会回忆到Marcus。那个人最后歪在楼梯底下，身子破破烂烂的，嘴角还吐着血沫，连眼睛都没有来得及闭上。  
最后的奋起不过是在证明着什么罢了。可是身为一个杀手早就被剥夺了太多的东西，早就已经没有什么可以证明的了，一颗手榴弹，一把子弹，哪一个不比人人都可抛弃的骄傲在这种情况下好用呢？  
没有人会去看他用最后的鲜血写下的方程式。  
John看不懂，也不想去看。  
他早就已经变冷了，所以早来一两分钟又有什么意义呢？事情的关键根本就不是这两分钟。事情的关键是Marcus把枪口对准他时犹豫的那两秒。  
可是John又能说什么呢？John只能在他身边静静地坐着。他是一个杀手，他爱惜自己的跳动的心脏。多少次的千钧一发都是为了保证这个器官还能正常运转。面对已经变得冰冷的Marcus，John不会说，甚至不会想到，当时要是你直接扣动扳机就好了。  
John不是一个圣人，John只是一个杀手而已。  
而且现在我也如愿以偿地得到了我想要的惩罚，John对回忆里撑着伞的Marcus说，你看，我还活着，活的好好的，这就是我的惩罚。  
玻色子旋转360°之后会恢复原状，费米子旋转360°之后所有的参数都多了个负号。只有当它转过720°的时候才会回到它原来的状态。生命本来就是一道无解的证明题，以为自己成功地证出了命题最后往往都会发现答案多了一个不该有的负号。现实是个怪圈，John兜兜转转好像回到了起点，可是一切都反过来了。没有了爱人，没有了朋友，没有了合作伙伴。Marcus的生命被乘上一个虚数，谁也不能帮助他旋转剩下的、可以拯救他的360°。于是他只能消失在可以被人理解的世界里，在虚无中继续他未完的证明。  
不是所有人都是幸运的玻色子，绕一圈还能重新开始。Marcus不是，Helen不是，John也不是。  
他们只是孤独的费米子，在尘埃似乎落定之后对着那个该死的负号苦笑，自己要是一直一无所有就好了，起码现在不会只剩下回忆。  
他们永远只能待在自己的结界里，从不外出半步，也不允他人踏足。


End file.
